Shot In The Dark
by straighttoneverland
Summary: The morning sun was supposed to provide a true death of bright lights and burning. But, the blue flames were different, and it was not because of the age, it was because of the magic. Godric never truly died, instead he got another chance at human life in the 21st century. A girl with a broken family was the one to stumble upon him, question being, if she was lucky to or not?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was blindingly bright and...warm.

There was no sense of burning or pain, just the warmth of a million suns that licked his skin feverishly, taking in the flesh that hadn't met the light in hundreds of years.

There was no fear, only relief, as the brightness trickled his skin in bright blue flames. The feeling of peace felt so near and so, so _good_. It was as if the two thousand years that had pained him and dragged him down with all the outlasting memories were completely gone and forgotten, just erased.

There was no noise, just silence that emptied his ears as he spread his arms wide, opening himself to the old element and letting it take him.

This was the true death he had wished for and it was just as beautiful and fulfilling as he had dreamed.

All his thoughts vanished and within seconds the blue flames carried him away.


	2. One

**Chapter One**

_Beep..Beep...Beep._

"Child of mine, I swear if you don't wake up to stop that noise, I will end you." An annoyed voice floated in through the closed door.

A groan sounded from the girl's lips, her head aching as she blindly lifted her arm and searched for the source of the obnoxious noise. Her fingers skimmed along a piece of plastic and she eventually found the snooze button, unnecessarily slamming her whole hand on to it, receiving the peaceful quiet that she so wanted.

"Aella!" The same tone as before broke the silence along with a loud slam of a door. The girl blinked her weary eyes open and immediately regretted doing so because the light from the open window stung sharply.

"Alarm clocks were made to get a person up, not to frustrate the said person's mother to death by the bloody noise it makes."

Aella groaned again, this time tossing onto her other side to face the side of the room that

was absent of any windows. "Mum, go away." She managed to mumble, pulling the covers over her head.

Her efforts were useless because her mother tended to be completely ruthless in the mornings. Her duvet was yanked away, making her vulnerable to the brightly lit room. "Aella, if you do not get up now, you will be late and if you're late, then it makes me look bad, and if I look bad then no one will learn to respect me and if no one will learn to respect me then I lose my high position at the firm and-"

"Jesus, mother, enough." Aella finally moaned, forcing her eyes back open and swinging her legs over the side of her bed, taking a moment to fully wake up. "I hate when you guilt trip." She turned, glaring at the woman standing across from her.

Her mother glared back, hand on her hip and fully dressed in her work suit, black A-line skirt and pretty purple blouse. "Well, I hate when you don't get your lazy ass out of bed without my pushing."

Now, fully awake, Aella lips pulled up in her signature mischievous smirk. "Mhm, you're right, mum. Without you, I'd simply be nowhere." The sarcasm deeply leaked through and her mother scowled.

"You're too much like your father." She accused, but Aella easily shrugged the words off, getting up from her messy bed and making her way across the room to her dresser, digging through the articles of clothing as she searched for an outfit.

"Well, I haven't left you yet, so I mustn't be too much like him." Aella couldn't, but bitterly reply as she pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white v-neck.

"You're lucky we live miles away from your school because I'd otherwise make you walk." She replied after a few moments of silence and then tossed her daughter keys. "If you damage this one, then there will be no chance of me saving your ass to get a new one."

The younger girl just smiled, spinning the keys in her hand. "Love you too." Was all she said before shouldering past her mother and walking out of the room.

She finally calmed down once locked inside the bathroom, finally able to breathe and relax and put away the tough exterior for just a moment.

Aella tugged on the handles of the sink, letting the sound of the running water calm her aching mind. Mornings were never her strong point, and she always regretted them after staying up much too late the night before.

She glanced up in the mirror, taking the bruises under her emerald eyes and the way she looked too pale. But, living in a midwestern city that only saw the sun in summer seemed to cause such a color, or lack of.

Her red-brown hair was a curly mess surrounding her sharply boned face, framing it nicely. She tried to pull her lips into a smile as she evaluated her stature, but gave up with a groan as she reached into the water and splashed it on to her face.

She could hear the front door their house slam shut as she was pulling on her jeans, and automatically rolled her eyes. Of course, her mother would never take time to say a simple 'goodbye'. It was always rushing and rude, never loving and comforting. Well, it had been that way, but ever since Aella's father left three years ago, nothing had been the same,

Checking the time on her phone, she realized she was going to be late for school, again, if she didn't get out of the house within two minutes. And, if she were later again, she'd be marked truant, which meant another unsightly fine.

So, she quickly tugged her hair back into a lazy ponytail and yanked the bathroom door open, rushing down the stairs and taking them two at a time. She rushed into the kitchen, yanking on her shoes that lay by the doormat and grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard.

She stopped once more to grab her bag from the couch and then was sprinting out the door, quickly locking it and sprinting to her new car in the driveway.

Aella did pause to admire the vehicle, smirking as she roamed her eyes over the new model and, despite her mother being a complete prick almost all the time, she did appreciate the money she made and still had from her inheritance and divorce.

She jumped into the front seat, jamming the key in the ignition and pausing as she glanced for an aux cord, which she found quickly, silently thanking her mother as she plugged her iPod in and put it on shuffle. A fast-beat Fall Out Boy song came on and Aella grinned as she put the car into drive and started to pull out of their seemingly endless driveway.

One bad thing about having a mother with a lot of money : She chooses to live in the country because her house had to be huge (despite the fact that only two people live there) and she just had to have the long driveway surrounded by pine trees.

Aella pushed her annoyance away as she continued to drive, enjoying how smoothly the car drove on the gravel drive.

It was her morning drives that she loved the most. Even though, she absolutely resented mornings, she couldn't deny the beauty of a rising sun over field of tall grass and the smell of the morning dew drying from the grass.

Thinking of that, she rolled the front two windows down and reached for her bag that she had rested on the passenger seat, digging around in the front pocket without taking her eyes off the road.

She provided a pack of Marlboro Reds and a small lighter. Quickly, she flipped open the top and pulled a cigarette out, lighting it smoothly and carefully, never inhaling the first drag. She shoved the pack back in the pocket, turning up the music and leaning back to enjoy the ride.

She tried her best to tune out any thoughts while driving, just concentrating on the music, cigarette, and road. It usually worked, but that little comment from her mother kept entering and invading her mind, causing her to think of the damned man that had left her mother for a different, younger woman because he could never be pleased with what he had.

She had sworn she would never be like him. She would never abandon her mother no matter how difficult she could be, which was unbearable most of the time, but it wasn't without reason.

Aella was so caught up in these thoughts that she hardly realized the figure standing in the middle of the empty, country road.

It took her a moment to process, but when it did, she yelped, tossing the lit cigarette and grabbing the steering wheel with both hands as she swerved out of the way, foot slamming on the brake.

Her heart beat rapidly as the car came to a fast stop, tires screeching on the asphalt. She let out a shaking breath, knuckles white as she gripped the wheel tightly. Her eyes felt wide and alarmed as she slowly turned her head, glancing slightly behind and to the left of her.

Sure enough, the figure was still there and it proved to be a boy, completely shirtless, but dressed in white pants with no shoes. "What the fuck?" She whispered to herself in complete shock, mouth gaping open in surprise. _Who the hell would be standing in the middle of a road in the middle of fucking nowhere in the dead of morning?_ She thought to herself, still looking at the boy that was now staring at her with a look of confusion.

Her mind immediately said : _vampire_, but shook the thought away as her eyes flickered to the morning sun. No vampire could withstand that light.

_Well, only one way to find out_. She decided, coming to grips with herself and turning the car off, pocketing the keys before stepping out of the vehicle.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed once she was out, throwing her hands up in complete exasperation.

The boy still looked at her with confusion, not speaking. "Hello?" She tried again, moving closer, but slowly. "You're standing in the middle of the road, where cars tend to drive." His eyes narrowed at that slightly, cocking his head to the side.

"Where am I?" He finally spoke and now Aella was tilting her head to the side at the sound of his voice. It sounded soft, and calming, and...ancient, as if he had come from a time far away from this one.

He also looked old, but not _old_. His light brown hair was shorter and, from what Aella could see, he was covered in tribal looking tattoos. Her eyes glanced back up to his face, piercing pale blue eyes awaiting an answer.

"Illinois." She answered quietly, not breaking eye contact in fear that she was just imagining all of this.

"What _year_?" He pushed, taking a few steps closer to close the distance between them. He looked down on Aella, standing a few inches taller than her small frame. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and considered taking a step back, but she stayed in place, not wanting to make her fear obvious.

"It's 2010." She slowly answered, narrowing her eyes in curiosity.

The boy seemed more shocked now, taking a small step back and running a hand through his hair in what looked like frustration. But, as he turned slightly to glance at the still rising sun, his expression softened.

"Are you going to explain to me why you're out here in the middle of nowhere, standing in the road without a shirt?" She finally questioned, crossing her arms with defiance.

He slowly turned back, now a very, very small smile on his peaceful face. "My name is Godric and I've been reborn as a human."


	3. Two

**Two**

"You're literally out of your mind." Aella hysterically replied, now trying to hold back from laughing because she simply got this way when she was under any sort of stressed situation. She ran a hand down the side of her face in frustration, having absolutely no clue of what to do in this type of situation.

"I'm not, though." He stated, eyes widening and stepping closer, trying to put emphasis into his words.

Aella took a step back, though, holding up her hand to signal for him to give her a moment. Her thoughts were running wild.

This simply couldn't be true. It was enough of a surprise when vampires first came out into public and made their presence known to everyone, but now all these other supernaturals were coming out and magical things were happening out of nowhere.

She knew what he was saying could be possible, but not likely. It was more probable that he was some sort of lunatic that had taken too much acid or had a bad trip on some type of drug, than him actually being reborn from a vampire into a human.

"Do you remember anything from before?" She finally asked, looking backs towards him with an exasperated and desperate look. She wished she had never left her house today, skipping school and getting a truancy would have been worth it if it meant she hadn't had to deal with this mess.

Godric shook his head for a moment, but paused, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "I...I do remember some things. Well, I remember everything, but not in the way that I should." Aella gave him another confused look, raising an eyebrow, before he rushed to continue. "It's all in blurs and very...vague. I know that my name is Godric and I come from the Roman era. I was created in the first century B.C. when I was sixteen. I somewhat remember living savagely and horribly, but something changed and I was different. The clearest memory I have is of meeting the sun, but it didn't work the way it was supposed to." He slightly frowned at this.

And, of course, the only thing Aella could say was, "You do know you're, like, two thousand years old, right?" It was the easiest thing to process out of everything that he had told her.

He chuckled lightly at that. "It hardly feels that way. I feel as if I have been truly reborn and I'm the same age I was before I was turned." He seemed ecstatic at that and glanced towards the sun again, seeming to enjoy it's rays of warmth.

Aella still couldn't help, but stare at him like he was a complete and utter lunatic. "Now, are you sure you didn't take any drugs or drink, maybe? Because, I've heard that LSD can do these sort of things to you. Or, possibly you were possessed by something?" She attempted, trying to think of any other reason for this.

Godric stepped forward, quickly, grabbing her by her shoulders and making her look him in the eyes. It wasn't an easy thing to do because of how deep and ancient they were, it was odd for her to think of all the things he had seen in his lifetime.

"I have never been more sure of something when I tell you that I'm certain I was reborn into this life. I do not know how or why, but it happened. I am no harm to you anymore, or to any other human. I am just like any of you now and I couldn't be more happy about it." His tone and eyes were completely genuine and truthful and Aella couldn't help, but actually believe what he was saying.

She sighed deeply, looking downwards and shaking her head slightly. "For some reason, and it could be that I'm just being very stupid, I believe you." And she truly did.

He smirked slightly, letting go and taking a small step backwards. "The light." He murmured, closing his eyes. "It's so beautiful and so pleasantly warm."

Aella smiled at his obvious joy, but immediately brought herself back down to reality. "What are you going to do now, though? You obviously don't have any living family and, well, you're probably not even counted as a person anymore. You have no money and hardly any clothes. What are you supposed to do?" She was worried now, and her worry was all for him and it surprised her.

He frowned slightly at her words, biting this inside of his cheek. "I'm not sure. Maybe you were meant to fine me, to help me." He obviously wasn't trying to be funny or persuasive by saying this, he honestly truly felt that she was meant to find him so that she could help him.

She surveyed him for a long moment, biting her lip as she tried to think again.

She could simply bring him to her house and try to get him on his feet, but that could only go so far before her mother found out. Of course, they had plenty of room, but it would be sort of odd for Aella to bring home a complete stranger, that she wasn't even sure of herself, to the house and have live there.

But, it wasn't in Aella's true nature to just leave him stranded. He looked too innocent and vulnerable in the full sunlight with a patient look on his face, awaiting her decision.

"Fucking hell, I cannot believe I'm doing this." She whispered to herself, quickly turning to her car. "Come on," She urged, unlocking the doors and gesturing for him to get in.

It was an odd sort of car ride, though short. Godric didn't look..._right_ in this sort of car, it was plainfully weird. He sat very still, looking out the window or seeming interested in the quiet music playing.

As they were nearing her driveway, he spoke up. "I never got your name?" He spoke it as a question.

She smiled slightly before answering. "It's Aella."

He nodded, "Yes, a Greek name meaning 'whirlwind. It was the name of an Amazon warrior who was killed by Herakles on his quest for Hippolyta's girdle." He seemed pleased with this till Aella gave him a sideways look of confusion.

"How in the world did you know that?" She questioned, keeping her eyes on the road just incase any other old, reborn vampires decided to mysteriously pop up.

"I-I do not know." He looked down and away again, seeming to be frustrated with his own memories and Aella accepted the quiet again.

They reached the house shortly after and Aella was grateful that the cleaning and garden crew were not due back till the next day.

She quickly parked the car close to the front door, turning it off and stepping out quickly, impatiently waiting for Godric to do the same.

He followed her up the steps and into the house, pausing at the front door to look at his surrounds, obviously seeming impressed by the home's interior.

"It's lovely." He complimented and Aella shrugged in response, she was more than used to it and didn't think much of how much money they had. It was just another thing that her mother liked to gloat about.

"Okay, first things first, I suppose." She said, throwing her car keys on the table near the door. "You probably need a shower and I'll find you a change of clothes. This way," She gestured, talking and walking fastly because she did that when she was nervous and in that moment she was a complete wreck, still not completely sure on what to do.

Godric followed her silently throughout the house as she led him upstairs and to the guest bathroom, flicking on the light and going immediately to the shower, turning it on for him. "Towels are on that rack, I'm going to find you clothes." She spoke, mind still moving fast and he nodded.

"Aella," He said, getting her attention as she was about to shut the door. "Thank you." His face showed obvious gratitude and she could only nod and smile slightly, before closing the door all the way.

Once back downstairs, she leaned against one of the white walls, breathing heavily and slightly panickingly. And all she could think was : _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Three

**Three**

"Here," Aella handed over the articles of clothing she had gotten for Godric, "They were my brother's." She said rather quietly, looking downwards and trying to avoid raking her eyes over his bare torso that was covered in those endlessly interesting tattoos.

He took them, looking grateful. "Where is he?" He asked curiously, one hand holding the clothing and the other holding the towel wrapped around his hips.

Aella bit her lip, keeping her eyes down still as she spoke. "He died, a year or so ago. He, uh, committed suicide." She didn't know why she was telling him this, it wasn't something she liked to bring up. It was at the stage where the death wasn't still fresh and painful, but more of a throbbing bruise that never fully went away.

"I'm sorry," He softly apologized, causing Aella to scoff lightly. She looked up to see Godric giving her an odd look.

"Sorry, it's just I never understood why people apologize for something that's not their fault." She explained, truly thinking that it was an odd thing for many people to do. It wasn't like anyone forced the noose into her brother's hands and made him hang himself.

"Aella, I think the reason most say that, or the reason I say that, is because I'm sorry for the pain the death inflicted upon you." His voice was low and calming and his eyes gave off the same message as his words.

She nodded at this, "Of course, I suppose I never thought of it that way." Then she shook her head, snapping back to the situation at hand. "Right, I'll leave you to get dressed. I'm going to be in the kitchen. You're probably starving." And she turned around and headed out the door before he could say anything else.

She started to cook as soon as she reached the kitchen, reaching for a thing of pancake mix in the cupboard and pulling out the mixing bowl and pan. She needed to keep her hands and mind busy because the thought of her brother's death was coming back and she could practically hear her mother shouting and weeping in grief.

In her rush to get everything started, Aella didn't realize she had already turned to stove on and when leaning against the counter while waiting for the butter to melt in the microwave, her fingers rested on the stovetop, immediately sending a wave of burning and pain.

"Fuck," She cursed loudly, removing them as fast as she possibly could and rushing to the sink, turning on the cold water and sticking her damaged hand under it.

And, of course, Godric had to pick that moment to walk in. He seemed to sense the tense situation and immediately asked, "Are you okay?"

Aella kept back from rolling her eyes, "It's just been a hell of a morning." She provided, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face with her uninjured hand.

Godric looked ready to apologize and Aella couldn't have that because of just how pure and innocent he looked standing in the kitchen with her brother's old t-shirt and jeans, barefoot and with his hair fluffed up slightly.

"Please, don't. I'm honestly fine, just stressing out about everything at the moment." She got out quickly, making sure her voice was completely genuine. "But, it would be a lot of help if you could get the first-aid kit from that cupboard over there." She pointed to the wooden cabinet towards her left.

He didn't hesitate to walk over and pull the little red container out, bringing it over to her and popping it open.

She quickly began to dress her wound, happy that only two fingers had been effected instead of all of them.

"Burns are the worst." She complained and it took a moment for her to realize the mistake in her words. "I mean, shit, I didn't-"

Godric patiently smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder and she couldn't help, but marvel at the warmth it sent into her cold skin. "Even if I were still a vampire, I wouldn't be offended." And then he took over a wrapping a thin gauze around her middle and pointer finger.

"I'm just going to order us something in. I'm honestly dreadful at cooking, anyways." She decided, packing up the first-aid supplies away and digging her phone out of her pocket.

Though, she quickly dialed her school's number first, the attendance lady picking up on the second ring. "Hello, attendance office, how many I help you?"

"Macy, it's me." She quickly answered, keeping her voice quiet as she faced away from Godric, looking down at the spotless floor.

"Aella," And she could already hear the annoyance in the woman's tone. "You cannot keep doing this." She hissed and Aella simply rolled her eyes.

"I'll have the money transferred into your account tonight, just mark me as there, okay?" She clarified, already mentally noting to transfer the money from her bank account into Macy's later.

"Fine, just make sure it's there. I have kids to feed, you know." Aella rolled her eyes at that again, hanging up after a hurried 'goodbye'.

"Who was-" Godric began and Aella was starting to really hate how curious he was.

"Don't even ask, it's a long story." She interrupted, and it truly was. She had had to do a lot of digging to finally find out the attendance lady was easily persuaded and even more easily bribed with money because of her alcohol and slight drug addiction. It only took a couple of sly digs from Aella to get Macy to break and allow Aella to pay her to have her marked as present instead of truant. She didn't like to do it too often, though, because Aella enjoyed the rush from the possibility of getting caught.

Thankfully, Godric just let it go.

An hour later they were finally settled in the living room, Aella on one end of the couch and Godric on the other. She had ordered food and had the both of them fed awhile ago.

"So, what are we going to do?" She questioned, propping her feet up onto the coffee table and looking towards the high ceiling.

"We?" He asked and she glanced to see him smirking slightly.

She sighed, but smiled lightly. "Yea, I've decided since I was the oh, so fortunate one to find you, that I should probably take some what responsibility for you."

He chuckled, bringing his legs up onto the couch and laying them so his feet were almost touching her leg. She glanced at him quickly, taking in his calm posture and the relaxed look on his face.

"You're not used to this, are you?" Aella asked randomly.

He opened his previously closed eyes to look at her. "No, I'm not. All these...memories, if you can call them that, are running through my mind and it was so rigid and harsh. But, this" He gestured to the two of them, lazing around like it was any other normal day. "is so human and calming. It's beautiful and new."

She nodded at that, wondering what it must have been like to be a vampire, and for so long. Ever since vampires had come out, she had been deeply curious. Although, she had never actually seen one with her own eyes before.

"So, back to what we're going to do with you." Aella quickly changed the subject and Godric's eyebrows furrowed in the way they always did when he concentrated.

"I do not recall much from the structure of this society. I wish I could be more help, but my knowledge on what to do is very minimum." He frowned apologetically.

"Right," She responded, racking her brain to find a solution.

Godric obviously couldn't live on his own, and if she were to pull out seven hundred dollars from her bank account to give him rent for an apartment or things to survive then her mother would be suspicious. And Aella would feel endlessly guilty if she were to just leave Godric on his own.

"Wait," She proclaimed, an idea forming in her mind. "You said you were born two thousand years ago, right?"

Her obvious excitement confused him, but he answered anyways. "Well, yes. But, why is that relevant?"

She smiled, turning towards him and sitting cross-legged. "Godric, over the years you've been alive I'm sure you've picked up on different languages, right?"

He nodded slowly, seeming to not be sure where she was going with this. "Oui, le francais est ma langue la plus forte." His accent changed immediately to fit the language he was speaking.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." She smirked, pleased with herself.

"Yes, but how does this help us?" He asked, still confused.

"Well, Godric, as of now you're a French teenager that has come to America and is a new foreign exchange student."

He nodded slowly at this, processing it. "So, what does this mean?"

"Well," She started to elaborate. "You have to hide out here for a few days, but after I tell my mom the sappy story about how no other family could take in the poor French student from France that simply wanted to experience America and needs a place to stay for the time being, you'll be able to live here as said student." She let him sink in the plan, as she leaned back against the couch, pleased with her idea.

"It's sort of genius." He finally complimented, eyes brightly shining with hope.

"Brilliant," Aella said, standing up and pulling her keys from her pocket. "Now, shall we go pick out your new identity?"

Godric stood up as well, excitement clear in his eyes. "We shall."


End file.
